


绊（番番外）

by citrusmatsu



Category: Arashi (Band), 翔润
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusmatsu/pseuds/citrusmatsu
Kudos: 2





	绊（番番外）

松本润感觉自己就是个抖m  
在那次被樱井翔正儿八经的打过一次之后，他竟然开始怀念这种痛带来的安心感  
可是樱井翔似乎毫无察觉  
松本润开始故意做出一点小错误，比如做饭摔个盘子，  
选修课提前回家什么的，樱井翔都只是笑着安慰  
松本润羞于说出口，他烦恼着自己是不是心理上病态，说出来的话樱井翔会不会嫌弃他这个样子，一不留神又把一个盘子摔了

.......

这次自己真不是故意的，但是却想借题发挥  
樱井翔在客厅看书，听到什么东西碎了赶忙跑过来  
“怎么了？潤？”  
“唔....翔君....我又打碎一个盘子...这个月已经第四次了”  
“没事没事，你没受伤吧！”  
“我没受伤，只是这个盘子是我们一起去德国旅行带回来的，超贵的！”  
“下次再去一趟，没关系的！”  
“你不怪我吗？我那么不小心....”  
“怎么会怪你？我在厨房的话厨房可能早已经爆炸不见了，哈哈哈哈哈你这不比我好多了？”樱井翔自顾自的大笑起来  
松本润听着这魔性的笑声不由得一股无名火  
“你自己炸你的厨房吧！”  
说这便跑回了卧室，留樱井翔一人在厨房凌乱

松本润也不知怎么了，他现在是因为樱井翔不惩罚他而不开心？自己怎么这么m呢？啊啊啊烦死了！他使劲挠了挠自己的头发，趴在床上平静内心  
脑子里乱乱的，都没感觉到樱井翔进卧室的门站在自己身后

“啪！”  
自己的屁股毫无准备的突然被打了一下

松本润吃痛的捂着屁股从床上跳了起来，眼前的樱井翔穿着浅灰色睡衣，手里却拿着一个格格不入的黑色皮拍  
“翔君...？”  
“你这小子就这么想让我打你吗？那么欠收拾？？”  
“唔......”  
松本潤没想到直接开门见山的被问到自己一直想回答的问题时却回答不上来  
“我在问你话”樱井翔语气略带严肃  
松本润听到不自觉的开始兴奋，赶忙站直了身子  
“犯错误不就该让papa惩罚嘛……”

樱井翔哪里不知道松本润内心的小九九，只是他不知道怎么面对这样的情况便一直敷衍着，装作不知道，他自己也是有看过这类片子自慰的，只是他不想伤害松本润，也只是在情事中偶尔拍几下屁股调情，没想到松本润却对此如此迷恋。

“你说说这几个月你故意做了多少错事了？你以为我不知道吗？”  
“我....”松本润一时不知道说什么好  
“不乖的孩子是要被惩罚的。”  
“唔.....”松本润竟然在这时害羞起来，明明是自己一直想要的，但是现在却不想承认  
“那现在，潤应该怎么做呢？”  
松本润扭扭捏捏的退下睡裤，小声的说“papa打屁股...”  
樱井翔看到这样的松本润忍不住想笑，但为了立好规矩却还是装成很严肃的样子  
“这样子我可听不到，没有诚意的道歉我不接受。”说罢便要作势离开  
松本润赶忙拦住樱井翔，背对着他脱掉内裤双手抱着腿，只有屁股朝着樱井翔高高地耸着  
“papa惩罚小润.”  
“起来去衣帽间把屁股撅好等着！”语言中不容得一丝商量的余地  
松本润赶紧起身跑到衣帽间，熟悉的镜子，熟悉的姿势  
自己老老实实的跪在地毯上，不敢相信现在樱井翔真的开窍了，有些激动也有些害怕，这种心情不知怎么表达，衣帽间的门被打开了，樱井翔进来

眼前的人换了一身西装，修身的版型将樱井翔的腰身线条衬托的更加完美，高级布料紧贴着臀部勾勒出好看的形状，樱井翔把前面一群黑乎乎的定西往地上一扔，仔细一看时一堆散鞭，竹竿，还有刚才自己被打的皮拍子  
各式各样，大小不一

松本润不禁咽了口口水

樱井翔蹲下来贴到松本润的耳旁，低声说道  
“既然润这么期待，那就都试试吧”


End file.
